


Next To Me

by ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hot and Cold, More Kranna Smut, NSFW, Where we're going, Woman on Top, krannaweek2019, plot?, we don't need any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting/pseuds/ZombiesAreGarbageAtKnitting
Summary: Her lips are fire on his own; his skin is ice against hers. Written for Kranna Week 2019.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 9





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So there's an official Kranna Week going on this year. I don't have a Twitter or a Tumblr, so I'm just going to post it here and roll with it.  
Everyone is posting these beautiful, wholesome pieces of Kranna art. But never fear: I'm here for all those degenerate perverts who wanted to see Kratos and Anna fuck in the woods.  
The prompt for this one is hot and cold. I'm going to try to write something for every prompt this week, but we'll see how it goes. Sometimes real life has to take priority.

In the cold night air, Anna’s lips were like fire against his skin.

Kratos had no idea how she did it; one minute, he was putting the final touches on their camp, rolling the bedrolls and stoking the fire one last time. The next, she was gently undressing him from behind, her fingers undoing the buckles of his belts and her lips on the back of his neck.

It didn’t take long until he was on his back naked, with Anna on top of him, beauty incarnate as she stared down at him hungrily. 

He groaned as she trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, her tongue licking along the toned muscle. Spirits, that felt good. He shivered, though he didn’t know if it was because of the chill or Anna herself. She scraped her teeth along his navel and he squirmed against her.

“Mmph…” He bit his lip as she licked her way down his bare body. “Heh...a-are you enjoying y-yourself?”

Anna didn’t answer, instead teasing him by trailing back up his torso with a smile. He clutched at the blanket beneath him, bunching it into his fists as he arched his back. She had reached his nipples, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. He shuddered beneath her and groaned again.

“Ugh...Anna…” She gently bit his skin and he felt the tingle shoot all the way down his spine. “Haah…!”

She moved up to kiss his neck, growling in his ear as she writhed against his body. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, soft and warm. She kissed along his jawline, her lips and tongue burning delightful sensations into his skin. He could feel the heat of her center as she straddled him and started to grind against his semi-erect cock. 

Kratos skimmed his hands along Anna’s sides, enjoying the way she shuddered. “Sweet Celsius, your hands are cold!” she yelped.

“That’s what happens when you seduce me outside,” he told her breathlessly. He leaned up a bit to reach for his pack. “Here, I can grab another blanket…”

“No!” Anna shoved him back down, still straddling him. She was staring down at him, her cheeks flushed pink. “No,” she repeated. “I like it. Touch me more.”

“...” Kratos stared up at her. She was beautiful, her face lit up with moonlight and the stars behind her. “With pleasure.”

He brought his hands up to cup her breasts, pinching and tugging her hard nipples. She bit her lip and gave a soft gasp of pleasure. He felt the thrum of heat in his blood, desire making his heart race. 

Anna leaned back down to give him a surprisingly innocent kiss. When she pulled away, he groaned with need. She laughed, a noise that made him want her even more. He reached up and pulled her down, so that her breasts hung down deliciously over his lips. He took one into his mouth and began to suck, slurping as his tongue curled around her nipple. Anna let out a loud cry, feeling the pull all the way down to her groin.

“T-that feels so good,” she panted. She could feel Kratos smile against her breast and gripped his hair. She was still straddling his waist, so she started to rock her hips against him. “Hah, hah, hah, hah...”

His hard cock twitched, precum dribbling from his slit and smearing against her thighs. His hands squeezed her breasts together as he nestled his face in the valley between them. He inhaled the tangy scent of her skin and moaned.

They stayed like that for some time, moving their bodies together, caressing and massaging each other. Anna was shivering at each touch, her body aroused with the sensations. He traced along her thighs and buttocks, circling around and up to her breasts. He liked how she moved, jolted by the cold skin of his hands. 

However, _ her _ touch was nothing short of flame on his skin. He lost himself in her body, the movements and heat and scent and pleasure. He circled his hips against her and listened closely to the noises she was making. His mind seemed to have melted, filling with nothing but Anna, Anna and her irresistible sexuality.

Excitement buzzed under his skin as Anna slid her hands down his chest, past his waist, and hovered just above his erection. She started to kiss his neck again, slowly lapping at his pulse. He groaned and bucked his hips to meet her soft, hot hand. Suddenly, she moved her hand away and gave a low, evil chuckle.

“Anna,” he panted. “Why…?”

“You’re so cold, Kratos,” she whispered in his ear. “I have to warm you up first.”

Something about the way she spoke—her voice soft and sensual, sultry in a way that no other woman could mimic—made his whole body tense with lust. “Anna…”

“I’m going to touch every bit of your body.” She was still speaking so quietly in his ear, intimately describing what she wanted to do. “Imagine how good it will feel when I tease you, my hands going everywhere, stroking every inch of you. I’m going to bring you right to the edge…” She kissed his ear and he let out a shudder.

“D-don’t.” He ran his fingers up and down her spine. “Don’t t-talk like that. You know...what it d-does to me.”

“Oh, I know,” she purred. “It gets you all hot and hard and turned on…”

His cock throbbed and he groaned. He bucked his hips up, desperately trying to rub against her hand, but it was no use; she moved away so that he was left to moan in desperation.

“Not warm enough yet,” she teased. “I’m going to keep bringing you to the very edge, until you finally can’t take it anymore.” She bit his earlobe and he cried out in ecstasy. “Then I’m going to slide you inside of me. Is that what you want?”

“Ngh...yes…” Kratos closed his eyes and tilted his head back as she moved her mouth back to his neck. “P-please…”

“Say it,” she said, so softly that he could barely hear her. “Say it for me.”

“I w-want…” He exhaled a huff of warm air. “I want to...b-be inside of you.”

His cock was dripping now, pearly precum trailing down his shaft. He licked his lips as Anna began to speak again, her voice thick with arousal.

“I’m going to ride you into the ground,” she moaned. “I’m going to come all over your cock. I’ll fuck your brains out.”

“Stop!” Kratos was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. “Anna, I can’t...I can’t continue...please stop…”

“Oh, Kratos,” she sighed. She brought her warm lips up to his mouth. He was trembling now, and she felt pride well in her chest. Only she could do this, she thought. Only she could undo the great Kratos Aurion. Leave him broken and wanting beneath her, begging for his base desires. The power was intoxicating.

She slowly reached down and gave Kratos a single, firm stroke. He let out a strangled whine that echoed in the mountains around them. Anna moaned into his mouth and then pulled her hand away again, leaving his erection to twitch violently in the air.

“Ngh...ahh!” With that, Kratos let out an incomprehensible cry. Every muscle strained with tension; his cock ached with a physical need to be touched. “Anna!”

“Shh,” she soothed. His hair was sticking to his face, damp with sweat; she gently brushed it back and kissed his forehead. He let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper and she felt that power course through her again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” His normally strong voice was hoarse with exertion. “Please. Please, I need it.”

Anna inhaled and readjusted herself. She straddled him again, this time balancing above his hips. She took hold of his cock and settled it at her entrance, enjoying the sound of his moan of longing. 

“Sit up, Kratos,” she commanded. He did as she told, leaning up on his elbows slightly to watch. “I want to see your face.”

His dark eyes were avid with need, roaming over her body and lingering on where they were joined. Anna licked her lips and slowly sank down onto him, letting him stretch and fill her. Kratos’ muscles tightened and he made a desperate noise in his throat. Still, he was staring as his cock impaled her, entranced by the sight.

He let his head fall back when she fully engulfed him, losing himself in the heat. Her body was already pulsing around him, hot and soft and already wet. She leaned forward to place her hands on his chest, fingers splayed to keep her steady. 

Anna didn’t wait, for which he was grateful; he didn’t think he could take more denial. She moved her hips, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. 

She started to ride him in earnest, moving up and down on his cock. He stared at her breasts, bouncing delightfully, her nipples hard with arousal. He felt her muscles tighten and clench around him and cried out again.

Anna stared at him and gave him an almost maniacal smile. She reached down, her delicate fingers sliding to her folds, right above where they were joined. She gently circled her clit, eliciting soft moans when she hit the right spot. Kratos watched her, eyes wide with crazed lust. He settled his hands on her waist, thrusting up into her, matching his timing to hers.

She moved quickly, her insides responding to each flick, spasming around him. Kratos’ eyes flickered from her face, clouded in ecstasy, to her hand, practically a blur as she pleasured herself. Kratos thrust deeper into her, hitting all the spots he knew would send her cascading over the edge.

Finally, with increasingly loud breaths and cries, moaning and panting, Anna did exactly what she said she would: she came, still riding Kratos to his own climax. She threw her head back and shuddered, her entire body shaking with pleasure. He cried out as he felt her silk walls squeeze him, pulsating around him with frenzied energy. He could feel her gush around him; her nails dug into his chest as her hands clenched.

“Hah...hah…! I love you, Kratos!” Her voice slowed as she came down from her high. “I love you, you know that? So much…”

She was panting as she moved, biting her lip and staring down at him. Her hair was disheveled and matted against her face. He reached up and wiped her face with a cool hand, making her sigh contentedly. “That was beautiful,” he murmured.

“...” Anna leaned down, still moving on top of him, and kissed him. It was deep and passionate and wonderful. Kratos moaned as she pinned his wrists above his head. He felt helpless and vulnerable, even though he knew he could easily throw her off of him. The thought of Anna, controlling him, giving him nothing but ecstasy and love, was enough to make his cock grow harder, the muscles bulging and becoming unbearably sensitive.

“Ngh...Anna, I…I’m...close...” He closed his eyes and started to buck back at her, grunting with each movement. “I-I need to...before...”

“Inside.” She was firm, commanding, and he felt himself drown in her confidence. “Inside me, Kratos, I want to feel you.”

He had never finished inside her before. Just the thought of it was enough to make him convulse against her. “N-no, it’s…”

He wanted to tell her it was a bad idea, that they couldn’t risk it, that it would be foolish, but his body was flooded with need. A primal desire, a want he hadn’t felt in years. His fingers curled against his palms.

“Haaah...a-are you sure?” His blood flared with heat when she nodded. “Anna...I...”

She gave him a wicked smile. “I know you want to. I can see it on your face, I can _ feel it. _”

Oh, Spirit, he did. She leaned down, marking him with a bruising kiss, hotter than hell itself. He pressed as close as possible, his desire to touch her growing as his climax drew closer. He gasped roughly against her lips and felt the pleasure well up.

He cried out her name, along with a string of unintelligible moans. Anna laughed breathlessly as his cock stiffened inside of her.

“That’s right,” she urged. She was still rocking her hips back and forth on top of him, her brown eyes never leaving his face and her hands still keeping his wrists pinned above his head. “That’s right, Kratos, come inside me. Fill me up, just like you want to. Come for me.”

He gave a wild cry as he felt his body tense. He could feel it, the contractions that started at the base of his cock, his balls tightening, the heat shooting through his shaft. He threw his head back and gave a strangled moan, arching his back to push deeper inside of her. 

He came with Anna on top of him, cum bursting from his tip. She gave a delighted moan in his ear, so erotic that it made him moan with her.

“Anna!” She kissed his neck and bit his skin. Her muscles squeezed around him, making another wave crash over him. “Hah, Anna!”

It felt incredible. His moans became ragged gasps and desperate grunts of pleasure. They were connected, love and lust and intimacy, soulmates together. He felt another pulse through his body and cried out as he emptied himself into her. Her kisses seared his skin as he pumped her full, moaning and gasping and unable to speak. After what felt like an eternity, the spasms stopped and Kratos’ climax began to slow.

Anna kissed his neck as his orgasm subsided, his muscles relaxing and body going still. Her hands slid away from his wrist, freeing his hands again. He ran them along her sides and gave a soft sigh of satisfaction. He rubbed his palm along Anna’s thigh, the smooth skin warm against his hand. She was still nuzzling his neck, the fog of afterglow taking over as he went soft inside her.

The wind blew over them, chilling against his skin and making him shiver. “Hang on.”

He reached over and grabbed a blanket from his pack. He spread it over them, but Anna rolled off him, throwing the blanket aside. He frowned.

"I wanted to hold you." Leave it to Kratos to be blunt and unromantic with something as basic as cuddling. "Why'd you move?"

“I’m way too hot for that,” she told him. “I’m just going to...lie here.”

Kratos glanced at her, a sheen of sweat covering her exposed body. “Right, I forgot. You’re always hot.”

“Well, just because you’re cold blooded, doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” she teased. “It takes me a while to cool down after sex. You know that.”

He rolled onto his side and smiled at her. “I have an idea.”

Kratos let some mana course through his veins and settle under his skin. He gently reached over and pressed the back of his fingers to Anna’s cheek. She sighed contentedly and leaned into his hand.

“That feels good,” she murmured. “What did you do?”

“Cast icicle,” he replied. “Partially, at least. Enough to cool you down. Now you can lie next to me.”

“Mmm, you’re too sweet.” She kissed his cheek and rolled against him. He gently settled the blanket over her, tucking it around the pair. She exhaled in satisfaction, enjoying how his cool skin felt against her hot flesh. “I like this. Now I can snuggle you afterwards.”

“Heh.” He nestled against her hair and closed his eyes. "I suppose I'll have to do it more often, then."


End file.
